Problem: Convert the following equation from point slope to slope intercept form. In other words, if the equation is rewritten to look like $y = mx + b$, what are the values of $m$ and $b$ ? $y + 13 = 3(x + 3)$
Explanation: Distribute the $3$ in the $3(x + 3)$ term on the right. $y + 13 = {3x + 9}$ Isolate the y term on the left by subtracting $13$ from both sides. $y = 3x + 9 - 13$ Combine the constant terms on the right. $y = 3x - 4$ The equation is now in slope-intercept form, with a slope of $3$ and a y-intercept of $-4$.